mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
My Singing Monsters: Coloring
thumb|Logo thumb|App icon My Singing Monsters: Coloring is a coloring book app released on Android and iOS on December 15th 2016. Library In the Library, there are 13 painting groups, each one being an island or group, they are (in order of how they appear in the application): *Plant Island *Continent *Air Island *Cave Island *Cloud Island *Earth Island *Ethereal Island *Events (such as Special Occasions) *Rare Monsters *Space Island *Starhenge *Water Island *Wublin Island To unlock each paid painting group's full features, $.99 USD must be spent per group's group, summing up to $25.74 USD to purchase all sets. Alternatively, all sets can be bought for $9.99 USD and as with all newer ones. Plant Island Paintings and monsters: Group 1 #Clamble, Punkleton, Shrubb, Potbelly, Pummel, Maw, Fwog and Furcorn - Free #Bowgart, Toe Jammer, Noggin, Oaktopus and T-Rox - Free #Wubbox - Paid #Entbrat - Paid #Furcorn - Paid #Ghazt - Paid Group 2 #Clamble - Paid #T-Rox - Paid #Maw and Fwog - Paid #Bowgart - Paid #Oaktopus - Paid #Drumpler - Paid Continent Painting and monsters: Group 1 #Entbrat, Wynq, Mammott, Repatillo and Fwog - Free #Phangler, Stogg, Noggin, Drumpler and Sooza - Free #Boskus, Barrb, Thrumble, Toe Jammer, Ziggurab and Kayna - Paid #Oaktopus, Bowgart, Flowah, Clamble, Rootitoot, Pummel and Furcorn - Paid #Glowl, Quibble, Woolabee, Floogull, Pango and Potbelly - Paid #Flum Ox, Krillby, Floogull, PomPom and Candelavra - Paid Group 2 #PomPom - Paid #Thumpies - Paid #Yelmut - Paid #Wynq - Paid #Mammott - Paid #Barrb and Flowah - Paid Air Island Paintings and monsters: Group 1 #Riff, Mammott, Fwog, Hoola and Maw - Free #Pango - Paid #PomPom - Paid #Schmoochle - Paid #Tweedle, Drumpler, Toe Jammer, Congle, Reebro, Quibble, Fa, Sol and Mi - Paid #Toe Jammer - Paid Group 2 #Reebro, Glowbe, Cybop, Noggin, Quibble, and T-Rox - Paid #Cybop - Paid #Drumpler, Riff, Hoola, Pango, Maw, Ti and Congle - Paid #T-Rox - Paid #Congle - Paid #Fwog - Paid Cave Island Group 1 Paintings and monsters: #Flowah, Floogull, Mammott and Fwog - Free #Shellbeat, Kayna and Bowgart - Paid #Flowah, Floogull, Kayna and Quibble - Paid #Flowah - Paid #Fwog - Paid #Glowl - Paid Group 2 #Flowah - Paid #Floogull, Glowl, Mammott and Bowgart - Paid #Glowl - Paid # Floogull - Paid # Quibble - Paid # Kayna - Paid Cloud Island Group 1 Paintings and monsters: #Thrumble and Whaddle - Free #PomPom - Paid #Tweedle - Paid #Woolabee, Shellbeat and PomPom - Paid #Ziggurab - Paid #Woolabee - Paid Group 2 #PomPom - Paid #Whaddle - Paid #Tweedle - Paid #Flum Ox - Paid #Thrumble - Paid #Woolabee - Paid Cold Island Group 1 Paintings and monsters: #Spunge, Dandidoo, Congle, Thumpies and Furcorn - Free #Deedge - Paid #Maw - Paid #Oaktopus - Paid #Quibble - Paid #Bowgart - Paid Earth Island Group 1 Paintings and monsters: # Dandidoo. - Paid # Quarrister, Mammott, Dandidoo, Hoola and Thumpies - Paid # Hoola - Paid # Thumpies - Paid # Shrubb - Paid # Wubbox, Humbug and Clamble - Paid Ethereal Island Group 1 Paintings and monsters: # Grumpyre, Jeeode, Whisp, Arackulele and Reebro - Paid # Ghazt - Paid # Whisp - Paid # Grumpyre - Paid # Jellbilly, Nebulob, Reebro, Sox and Kazilleon - Paid # Fung Pray, Dragong, Bellowfish and Arackulele - Paid Rares Group 1 Paintings and monsters: # Rare Congle, Rare Drumpler, Rare Dandidoo, Rare Fwog and Rare Bowgart - Paid # Rare Entbrat, Rare Dragong and Rare Clamble - Paid # Rare Boodoo - Paid # Rare Grumpyre, Rare Kazilleon, Rare Humbug, Rare Cybop and Rare Congle - Paid # Rare Dragong - Paid # Rare Punkleton - Paid Space Island Group 1 Paintings and monsters: # Candelavra, Drumpler, Rootitoot, PomPom and Sooza - Free # Flowah, Candelavra, Furcorn, Bowgart and Toe Jammer - Paid # Candelavra - Paid # Sooza - Paid # Rootitoot - Paid # Potbelly - Paid Starhenge Group 1 Paintings and monsters: # Scaratar, Loodvigg and Plixie - Paid # Torrt - Paid # Plixie - Paid # Scaratar - Paid # Loodvigg - Paid # Scaratar, Loodvigg, Torrt and Plixie - Paid Water Island Group 1 Paintings and monsters: # Shellbeat, Reedling, Blabbit and Cybop - Free # Pummel - Paid # Glowbes - Paid # Quibble - Paid # Dipsters - Paid # Scups - Paid Wublin Island Group 1 Paintings and monsters: # Poewk, Thwok, Tympa and Dermit - Paid # Brump, Zynth, Zuuker, Screemu and Creepuscule - Paid # Blipsqueak - Paid # Gheegur, Whajje and Blipsqueak - Paid # Whajje - Paid # Brump - Paid Exclusive/Seasonals Groups These groups are with the blue and white colors changed place. It costs $.99 per group, and since there is only one seasonal group the max paying requirement for this category is $.99 Yearly Festival of Yay Group 1 Paintings and monsters: # Thrumble, Yool, Whaddle and Floogull - Paid # Yool - Paid # Kayna - Paid # Spunge, Potbelly, Furcorn, Mammott and Bowgart - Paid # Stogg, Phangler, Drumpler and Ziggurab - Paid # Deedge, Woolabee, Furcorn, Scups and Pango - Paid Painting palettes Two sets are provided free. "Basic 1" provides the basic red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, dark green, white, black, dark red, brown, cyan, grey, and baby blue, not in that order. "Basic 2" provides several other shades, such as light black, lighter grey, other light shades of brown, a banana-yellow, princess pink, two shades of purple, two more greens, a super light blue, and a greyish blue, not in that order. Island-themed painting palettes cost $.99 USD per palette. The Island-themed palettes are: *Plant Island - plant-related colors *Cold Island - cooler colors plus more shades of grey *Ethereal Island - more vibrant colors *Space Island - mostly darker shades (esp. blues and beiges) *Air Island - mostly lighter shades (esp. beiges) *Cloud Island - very light shades *Water Island - darker shades of blues and greens, plus several other aquatic colors *Wublin Island - punk color shades More TBA Version History Version 1.1.0 In this update: *''New Daily Free Pages replacing free weekly page'' *''4 new palettes of Island-themed colors'' *''All new textures and frames to share'' *''Brand new gradient reverse option - change the direction of your gradient as you want to see it'' *''Unlock All option now available - purchase all art and palettes and any future content!'' *''Season of Love Book added with six new pages to celebrate your love of Monsters!'' *''Over 75 new Pages of Monsters to color and make your own'' *''Bug fixes and optimizations'' *Released on 1st February 2017. *New palettes are Air Island, Cloud Island, Water Island and Wublin Island. *Daily Free Pages are daily new images of a single particular monster of any age (be it baby or adult, unless Celestial or not Dawn of Fire monster). They are also unlocked through watching ads. Version 1.0.0 *Initial release at 15th December 2016 Gallery coloringapp-15.jpg coloringapp-19.jpg coloringapp-1.jpg coloringapp-4.jpg coloringapp-12.jpg coloringapp-9.jpg coloringapp-8.jpg coloringapp-7.jpg coloringapp-3.jpg coloringapp-11.jpg coloringapp-16.jpg coloringapp-2.jpg coloringapp-18.jpg coloringapp-14.jpg coloringapp-13.jpg coloringapp-6.jpg coloringapp-17.jpg coloringapp-10.jpg coloringapp-5.jpg Notes *No internet is required. *Some monsters aren't in the game for now, here's a list: G'joob, Yawstrich, Boodoo, Astropod, Scargo, Rare Mammott, Rare Noggin, Rare Toe Jammer, Rare Potbelly, Rare Tweedle, Rare Maw, Rare Shrubb, Rare Oaktopus, Rare Furcorn, Rare Quibble, Rare Pango, Rare T-Rox, Rare Pummel, Rare Spunge, Rare Thumpies, Rare PomPom, Rare Scups, Rare Reedling, Rare Deedge, Rare Riff, Rare Shellbeat, Rare Quarrister, Rare Yool, Rare Hoola, Rare Wubbox, Rare Ghazt, Rare Reebro, Rare Jeeode, Rare Fung Pray, Rare Arackulele, Rare Bellowfish, Attmoz, Glaishur, Hornacle, Furnoss, Sneyser, Tring, Yelmut, all Epic Monsters, all Rare Fire Elementals and all Psychic Elementals. *There's no Party Island or Shugabush Island in the game for now, the same is true with the Official Soundtrack. **Exclusion of Shugabush Island is probably due to copyright, since Kristian Bush probably only permitted Shugabush Island stuff to be in the game itself, not in merchandise or musical singles. ***There's also no Gold Island or Tribal Island in the game. ****There's also no Celestial Island, Fire Haven, Fire Oasis, nor Psychic Island because they were released later. *The islands are in alphabetic order, except for Plant Island and Continent. *The app has teased upcoming content to My Singing Monsters, such as Rare Schmoochle and Rare Jellbilly. External Links *Official trailer. Category:Spinoffs Category:Games Category:Apps by Big Blue Bubble Inc.